The present invention has to do with improvements in trigger operated electric switches of the type wherein a bridging contact is slid between bridging and non-bridging positions with respect to a pair of fixed contacts mounted in spaced relation on a dielectric base. The bridging contact includes a pair of spaced contact faces arranged for simultaneous engagement with respective fixed contacts thereby to define the bridging position of the bridging contact. One of these contact faces may slide along the associated fixed contact and remain in engagement with the same at all times. When the other of these contact faces engages the other fixed contact, the switch is closed for closing the associated circuit and energizing a load device, such as an electric motor. It is desirable that this other contact face be maintained in substantial spaced relation from the other fixed contact to define the open or "off" position of the switch. When it is desired to close the switch and circuit, it is desirable that such other contact face be brought into engagement with the other fixed contact in a quick and positive manner. This same quick and positive action is also desirable upon opening of the switch, such "quick break" action being essential to forestall premature pitting and corrosion of the contact surfaces.
Also, in such prior switches, plug in-type terminals are used for rapidly coupling the apparatus to electrical conductor lines. With this plug in-type terminal, it is extremely difficult to remove the conductor wire. When it is desired to do so, it usually necessitates the insertion of a pointed instrument or the like, to attempt to effect release of the spring retainer blade from the conductor line. This aforesaid known operation of attempting to release the conductor line is time consuming and exasperating, and sometimes almost impossible.